Generally, image sensors, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors comprise one or more pixels. For example, a pixel is generally associated with one or more transistors, such as a reset transistor, a source-follower (SF) transistor, or a transfer transistor. However, when loading associated with a sensor increases, settling times often increase, and pixel operation range may suffer.